


Quiet After Chaos

by W1F1N1GHTM4R3



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday, F/F, Fluff, I’m bad at writing kissing scenes but I tried, Kissing, and also to write something for tomoe’s birthday, i just wanted to write some soft tomorin, so soft tomorin for tomoe day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23676196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W1F1N1GHTM4R3/pseuds/W1F1N1GHTM4R3
Summary: The day has been long and chaotic for Tomoe, in the best way imaginable. That’s just what happens when you have so many friends and it’s your birthday, though.She’s been celebrating practically nonstop all day, from her family in the morning, to an uncountable number of gifts and calls of “happy birthday!” during school, to a full celebration with Afterglow and the rest of her friends after school. And now those are all over. It’s just Tomoe and her girlfriend now.
Relationships: Shirokane Rinko/Udagawa Tomoe
Kudos: 26





	Quiet After Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> Happy tomoe day, I know it’s a little late in tomoe day but I still did it!
> 
> I’m perhaps projecting my loneliness and the fact that I very much miss my gf or maybe just seeing people in general so I just write what I wish I could do.
> 
> But anyway. Tomorin time. That’s what’s you’re here for anyway.
> 
> (Hi, updating this about a day later because oh my god how did I manage to forget an entire word that was IN THE SUMMARY that’s awkward so I’m fixing that)

The day has been long and chaotic for Tomoe, in the best way imaginable. That’s just what happens when you have so many friends and it’s your birthday, though.

She’s been celebrating practically nonstop all day, from her family in the morning, to an uncountable number of gifts and calls of “happy birthday!” during school, to a full celebration with Afterglow and the rest of her friends after school. And now those are all over. It’s just Tomoe and her girlfriend now.

Rinko is staring intensely at the game console in her hands, despite the relatively slow pace of the game she’s playing. Tomoe isn’t usually all that interested in slower games, but she’s content to rest her chin on top of Rinko’s head and watch anyway.

They already celebrated earlier, so now it’s just time for them to relax together.

Rinko slowly leans back against Tomoe with a quiet sigh. She’s tired too, the stress of being at such a large party having worn her down. Tomoe being quiet is a rare moment, but it’s one she’ll enjoy, even if she loves Tomoe for that bright, intense energy.

Tomoe wraps her arms around Rinko, and Rinko settles into the touch.

They sit there for a little while as Tomoe slowly drifts off, almost asleep with Rinko trapped in her arms. And she would fall asleep, if Rinko hadn’t just saved her game and put the console to the side, now gently pushing at Tomoe’s arms to try and free herself. Tomoe releases her grip and sits up, slightly disappointed in losing the chance to continue hugging her girlfriend.

But instead of getting up to go somewhere else, Rinko turns around to face Tomoe. There’s a small, mischievous spark in her eyes, almost hidden in the shadows of her bangs, as she pulls Tomoe down for a kiss.

It’s a surprise for a moment, and Tomoe is sure her face has turned nearly as red as her hair, but she willingly accepts it. She hasn’t had the chance to be completely affectionate with Rinko yet today, after the chaos of the day, and this is finally the moment to do it.

It isn’t an extremely long kiss, it’s only the first of many. Before they know it, they’re pulling closer together, arms tightly around each other, refusing to let go.

It goes on for a little while, until they both start to get tired, although for different reasons. Tomoe, from the chaos of every celebration in the day, Rinko, in the way any long day takes its toll on her, but both from the time of night and comfort of the other’s presence. They slowly stop and calm into the embraces.

It’s a good thing Rinko was already planning to stay for the night, because there’s no way either of them want to leave each other right now.

Except for having to turn off the lights and actually lie down.

But that only takes a few moments of separation.

And they fall asleep together, everything calm and quiet. After a busy birthday, Tomoe couldn’t ask for a better way to end it, together with Rinko.


End file.
